


To Be, Or Not To Be A Drama Queen

by SilverGlimse_Productions



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Chaptered, Drama!Phil, Gen, Phanfiction, club leader!phil, music lover!Dan, pessimist!Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGlimse_Productions/pseuds/SilverGlimse_Productions
Summary: Dan, a pessimistic first year, is forced to join the drama club, to get the extra points that he needs, to get into his dream university. Dan soon begins to resent the club however, since all the other members are upbeat, bubbly and loud. Especially the drama club leader Phil Lester, with his crazy ideas are annoying…





	1. Drama llama… uhh I mean… leader Lester! (and how I ended up in the drama club)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I think I got a schedule now (but please don't kill me if I miss a date)  
> Every other week I will post a chapter to this story (To Be Or Not To Be A Drama Queen), and every other week I will post a chapter to my other phanfic (An Undermare You Can't Wake From)

The 25th of September 

The cackling sound of the intercom sounded throughout the school, and was almost immediately followed by the monotone voice of the school secretary:  
“Daniel James Howell. Please report to the school counsellor immediately.”   
I sighed. This had been the third time this week!

The bell had just rung, announcing the end of another school week. I had been in the process of packing my back, so I could go home, and play some piano… and maybe some WOW. Who knows? But that plan was shattered, as I, once again was called to talk to Miss Mari – the counsellor of the school. I finished packing my things, and went out of the classroom, and into the school hall. 

Around me are students walking with their friends towards the exit and into the summer sun. They probably want to spend the (maybe) last warm and sunny weekend on the beach or something, before autumn hits us.   
I can understand and respect that. After all, this is one of the few weekends, we don’t have a fuck ton of homework to do.  
And then there is the people, rushing to their clubs, to make sure they make it before the club activity starts.  
I don’t get that. Why would anyone want to spend precious time after school, IN SCHOOL? I guess it makes sense for the swimming club, or the track team, since they probably don’t have the equipment needed at home… but the debate club, and the sewing club?   
And don’t give me the “Oh, they do it on school grounds, so it is easier to get into the right mindset” bullshit. Most of the club rooms are garbage anyway. They would probably be better off, if the club members took turns to have it at their house.

I begin to take the route I have taken so many times before this month. The route to the counsellor’s office.  
On my way there, I walk past several clubs where the members just sit and talk, and shakes my head at how they choose to spend their weekends.

The counsellor’s office is at end of one of the many corridors in this school. The door is made of a kind of dark-brown wood. Which wood, I have no idea.  
I knock on the door, and waits for Miss Mari to grant me permission to enter.   
Miss Mari is rather young and a very new counsellor and substitute teacher but she already has the respect of almost every student at the school. She is extremely nice, and really understanding – which really makes me question, what makes her call me in so late – and a very new and modern way of teaching, compared to the rest of the teachers. She has short, blond hair and deep blue eyes, and – to be honest – looks more like a model, than a counsellor. 

“Come in.” Miss Mari’s voice finally sounds, and I open the door to the office. Inside I find Miss Mari, sitting in her chair, talking to a stood up third year, that has a jet-black fringe and shining blue eyes – Phil Lester.   
I know Phil since we live on the same street, and has therefor been to a few neighbourhood parties together, but I didn’t know he attended this school.

“Dan. Thanks for coming on such short notice. Take a seat” I nodded and sat down on the chair that was pulled out for me. “So, Dan. I am sorry that I had to call you in after the bell had rung, but as you know, it is of upmost importance…”  
“…that I join a club and attend the first meeting, before the 30th of September. Yes, I know Miss Mari. You have told me this every single time I have come here.”

Yep, the reason for me being called to the counsellor’s office so often, is not because of me having bad grades – I actually have some of the best grades in my year, or because I misbehave all the time – my teachers actually like me a lot, since I am not one of the more talkative students, and since I actually turns my work in.   
Nope, the reason for me being called here so often, is because I won’t join a club. Yep, that is right a club! 

The reason for this, is that to get into my dream university, you must have been in a school club for at least two years, and unless you attend the first meeting before the 30th of September, it doesn’t count as a year, and since first and second year have a smaller mountain than third and fourth year, me and Miss Mari have agreed upon, that that should be the two years I am member of a club. The only problem is, that no club on school ground interest me. Sure, if the school had a music club, my problem would be solved, but it doesn’t, and I don’t care for much else.   
So, since I couldn’t find a club I wanted to join myself, Miss Mari offered to find a club for me, on the premise, that I had to at least try the club for a year, since I didn’t have any other choice. If I didn’t like the club after a year, I was allowed to switch.  
I wonder if Phil is a representative for the club Miss Mari have chosen.

“So, Dan. I heard that you and Phil know each other, is this true” both me and Phil nodded “Perfect! Dan I have found a club for you. The Drama Club! Phil, is the leader of the drama club, and he says you can play the music for the shows, if you don’t want to act! It is perfect! So, what do you say Dan?”

Oh, crap!   
I don’t have a problem with acting, or being on a stage in general, but there is a reason why I avoided the drama club. Everybody in that club is either loud or extremely loud students, that really want all the attention that they can get. 

“S-s-sounds gr-gr-great, Miss Mari” I begin to stutter a little bit “So, um, Phil. When is the next meeting?”  
“Right now” Phil said laughingly, and begins to drag me out of Miss Mari’s office, and towards the drama club room “We are going to have so much fun this year, Dan!”

Sure, we are…


	2. And thus begins the worst year of my life (AKA the year I am in the drama club)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, a pessimistic first year, is forced to join the drama club, to get the extra points that he needs, to get into his dream university. Dan soon begins to resent the club however, since all the other members are upbeat, bubbly and loud. Especially the drama club leader Phil Lester, with his crazy ideas are annoying…

The 25th of September 

Phil drags me through the school, and unsurprisingly (or rather of course) the commotion Phil and I creates makes a few heads turn, but a lot fewer than I expected. “Don’t worry Dan, remember what Miss Mari said! You can get to play piano, instead of doing drama. We have a section of the club, dedicated to music, you know!”  
“Then why don’t the people in the section dedicated to music, don’t break of and make a music club?” I ask, my voice thick with hope, since I see an opportunity to get away from the drama club again.  
“Well, you have to have at least seven members before the school, and right now… there is only two…” Phil explains while pulling me through the school. He sounds a little hurt. Did he really find it that devastating that I want to a part of a music club, more than I want to be a part of a drama club?  
“Oh, I see…” and then we just run in silence.  
Phil has a strong grip at my left wrist, and if I don’t want to live without my left hand for the rest of my life – which would be pretty problematic, since I am indeed, left handed – I got to let Phil drag me through the school, like an exited child, that wants to show their parents something, or wants to introduce them to their new friends, the child just made.  
Which I guess is accurate to this situation, since Phil is dragging me through the school towards his club, so I can meet the rest of the bunch of attention seeking, drama loving club members. 

Phil stops right in front of a closed door – the door into the scene area (AKA the Hall room) – where we also have morning meetings.  
The door is made of the same dark wood as the door to Miss Mari’s office. There is a big sign on the door:  
The Drama Club has a meeting right now, so come and join the fun! It is never too late to sign up!  
Very convincing, I am sure that they get new members every time that sign is on the door, but I think most of the students see it more as a warning, to go study – or whatever you would want to do here after school – somewhere else.  
You see, in this school, there are two main groups in case of loudness, there is the members of the drama club, and then there is everybody else.

And now I am a part of the former. Hurray!

Phil proceeds to open the door, and yanks me out of my thoughts. “Hello everybody! I am sorry that I am late, but I had to pick up our newest member Dan!” I can see a lot of heads turning in our direction, but at least Phil doesn’t sound hurt anymore.  
I can see the following people:  
A first-year girl, with blond and pink hair. Louise Pentland. She is in my art class. Loud.  
A second-year boy, with a brown bowl-cut-turned-fringe (is that even a hairstyle?). A northern transfer student I have heard. Very loud.  
Another first-year girl, with short brown hair. Cat Valdes. She is in my English literature class. Loud.  
And a third year, with a very curly, brown fringe. PJ Liguori. He was the head of the student council back in middle school. Extremely loud.  
I am sure there are at least a dozen other people in the room, but these are the only ones I can see from where I stand, which is at the moment behind Phil, peaking over his shoulder. Phil is slightly taller than me, so I have to stand on my tiptoes, if I wish to see anything going on in the room

How do I know all these people? Well, most of the people in this high school, went to the same middle school.

Phil walks in, and since he still has a strong grip on my wrist, I have to follow him.  
Inside the hall room a few people are talking, while holding what looks like a script, near the scene, while two girls are setting up some instruments. Well, one instrument and one microphone.  
Are they already putting a play together?  
When Phil and I enter the room, everybody’s – well apart from the people, already looking at us – heads turn towards us. 

Cat walks towards us – or rather skips towards us – “Hi, Phil! I was worried you wouldn’t come today. You’re never late, so I was worried that something had happened to you,” Cat smiles “Dan, wow! I never suspected that you would be into drama. You always seemed so quiet.”  
“Well, you see Ca-“ “Dan has to be in a club for at least two years, if he wants to get into his dream university – which of course he does – and since he had trouble choosing, Miss Mari offered to find one for him, and she chose the drama club! Miss Mari told me he is very quiet in classes, but that he plays the piano, and so I thought that he could join the band, since you know, it is rather small, and since me and Dan knows each other – and since I am the leader of the drama club – I thought it would make the most sense, that I was the one who brought him here!” Phil interrupts, but at least now I know my role… a piano player in a band now consisting of three people. 

The two girls that was setting the equipment up – and who I think is supposed to be the band – begins to act curios – maybe because of Phil saying I am supposed to play in the band now – and walks over to us to figure out what the hell is going on.  
“Hey, Dan, was it?” the first of the two girls ask. She is wearing a knitted beanie that covers most of her red hair.  
“Yep, that’s me…” I manage to say, before Phil can get to interrupt again.  
“Hi, I heard you are going to be in the band,” the redhaired girl smiles “My name is Lindsey, and I play the violin, and this is Emma” Lindsey points towards the other girl who has short, yellow hair “She is the voice of the band” Emma nods shyly. She appears to be wearing a grey scarf around her neck. Lindsey must have seen me noticing the scarf, as she leans in and whisper “Emma has a cold right now, that is why she isn’t speaking, she is persevering the little voice she has for the songs…” Oh.  
“Well, girls” Phil cuts in “Why don’t you go over some of the songs with Dan, so he can learn them? Oh, and by the way. I think there is an old piano on wheels in music room 2…” Lindsey and Emma nods, and begins to walk away.  
Lindsey turns around and look at me once more “You coming, or what?” Oh. I nod and begins to walk after them, following them down to music room 2, where – just as Phil said – there is an old piano on wheels. We all three begins to push it, since it is extremely heavy, towards the hall room.  
“Why is it that you are a part of the drama club, if you are a band? Why don’t you make a music club, I am sure a lot of people would join?” I ask Lindsey curiously, as we are pushing the piano down the hall, towards the hall room.  
“Dan, last year… we did have a music club with seven people in it – and that is the minimum number of students, there can be in a club – but four of them graduated last year, so we made a deal with the drama club, so we could practice in the hall room, on one condition of course – but you don’t have to worry about that – and the last person quit the club, because they didn’t want to share club room as the drama club, and because of the reputation the drama club has, we can’t get any new members.” Lindsey sighs.  
“Oh, ok.” At that moment we reach the hall room, and as we push the piano over to the other instrument(s?) Phil comes over, with what looks like three scripts.

“Oh, great you found it” Phil is beaming from ear to ear “Here are the scripts, please read it through, before next meeting, since we are going to practice next time!” Phil hands us each a script, with the words Drama Queen Extravaganza written on it, and in the corner it says Role: Rich man 4, and then walks off to talk to some of the other members.  
I look confused up at Lindsey, who gives me an apologetic smile “Dan, remember the condition I talked about earlier? Yeah, this was the condition. I am sorry, I didn’t tell you, but I didn’t think Phil would cast you, right of the bat.”

Oh, crap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, hope you enjoyed that chapter!  
> Please tell me if you think I should work on something, since I always want to improve my writing! (don't be afraid to talk to me! I don't bite :P)  
> I will try to update this as often as possible, but I don't know how often that is yet...  
> My tumblr if you want to follow me in day to day life: http://silverglimse-productions.tumblr.com/


	3. I am NOT wearing that! (that is my costume, if you even can call it that…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time!

The 15th of October 

Things have been going okay, when you consider my situation. I only have a little role in the story, and one with very little dialogue, and the pieces I had to play on the piano for the play, was not all that bad.  
I’ve become great friends with Lindsey and Emma.  
Everything was fine until today…

I look in horror, down at the monstrosity of clothes, that Phil had made me hold. The bundle was supposed to be my costume.  
I sigh and look at Phil “You are not getting me to wear that!” I say, trying to get his attention, but he has already walked off, to fetch costumes for some of the other members.   
“Well, you shouldn’t be complaining” Lindsey sigh, holding her own costume out in front of her “Look what he wants me to wear!” I have to agree with her on that one. Lindsey’s costume is giant, rainbow-coloured, long, puff dress, while I just have to wear a clover green smoking and top hat. At least it covers my face, since I have gotten permission by Phil to wear a pair of dark sun glasses, since nobody knows about me joining the drama club, and I would like it to continue that way, plus I don’t want to be associated to that ridiculous costume. I got Phil convinced by saying that “I interpret my character to be blind, since he doesn’t seem the least bit interested that he dances with somebody wearing princess Extravaganza’s seal for a brief moment – that is when I dance with Zoe” and he bought it all up, calling me a genius, and saying stuff like “How can I have been so blind (pun intended)” and “Dan, I am so happy that you can understand your character that well! That takes some serious skill!”.

“Where the hell did he get this stuff from, anyway?” I ask curiously, because no designer in their right mind would create such monstrosities, but then again… Phil can’t sew for shit, so he got to have it made for him by someone.

“You mean, you don’t know” Emma yanked me out of my thoughts, she luckily didn’t have a cold anymore so she could speak freely, but she wasn’t the most talkative person anyway nobody in the band was, other than to each other – “PJ’s mom is a theatre designer, and she can take a lot of the costumes home with her, when they don’t have to use it anymore at the theatre. That is also why PJ is vice president.” Oh.

“Okay, everybody” Phil shouts from up on the stage, through a megaphone, so everybody can hear him – though I doubt he even needs it, since he is so loud anyway “Please, put on your costumes and come up on stage, so we can practice the dance scene again!”   
Almost every girl in the room, screams at the top of their lungs, because not only is this a dance scene, but it is also the scene where Phil – who plays the male lead – kisses a girl named Zoe Sugg, who is the female lead – shirtless, of all things!!! Seriously, it is like he’s trying to show his abs – which, to be honest is a nice view, but that is beside the point(!) – and that would explain why the hell, we have to practice that scene again and again.   
Like we get it! You are fucking handsome when you’re shirtless, and almost every straight girl and gay guy, wants you in their bed, but come on! 

I sigh and follow PJ, the northern, bowl-cut turned fringe – which by the way, his actual name is Chris, but I like bowl-cut turned fringe more, since we are not that close – and the other boys, to the changing room, to change into our costumes.   
I change rather fucking quickly, and run as fast as I can in this silly costume back to the stage, because my self-esteem, can’t handle being in the same room as shirtless PJ, and shirtless bowl-cut turned fringe, since they are both handsome as fuck, and is super ripped, and then there is me… who still got a bit of boy-fat… 

The dance practice goes okay, I guess. I at least know my partner – it’s Lindsey – since the bandmembers have very few speaking roles, they are paired with others, who have very few speaking roles.   
The only time I get to dance with the “important” roles, is when we switch partners. The reason that the bandmembers doesn’t get a lot of lines, is because we are responsible for the music for all of the show as well.

When I say that the dance practice goes okay, I mean it went OKAY – other than me stepping on Lindsey’s foot, like 117 times in the span of less than two minutes.  
What can I say? Dancing was never my strong side, and to be honest, neither was it Lindey’s. And the stupid costumes did NOT make it easier, at all.

So, to be honest. That little hope that this year wouldn’t be the worst of my entire life, has disappeared without a trace.  
I have made my mind up, about the drama club, and this fucking year:  
This year is going to be worse than going through fucking Hell itself!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, hope you enjoyed that chapter!   
> Please tell me if you think I should work on something, since I always want to improve my writing!  
> My tumblr if you want to follow me in day to day life: http://silverglimse-productions.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, hope you enjoyed that chapter!  
> Please tell me if you think I should work on something, since I always want to improve my writing!  
> I will try to update this as often as possible, but I don't know how often that is yet...  
> My tumblr if you want to follow me in day to day life: http://silverglimse-productions.tumblr.com/


End file.
